


Savior

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You were kidnapped by someone, and they went through the wrong town.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Kudos: 81





	Savior

All you knew was that you were in a trunk, and that the car hadn’t been moving for a while. The car had been driving and driving, and still the ropes around your arms and legs wouldn’t let up no matter how much you thrashed. And all of a sudden, the car just stopped. 

You’d screamed as loud as you could and trashed and banged your tied hands against the roof of the trunk, but no one came to your rescue. You only quieted down when you heard the sound of your captor screaming. Something about that sound made you fall silent.

Your breath sped up the longer you stayed in the trunk and the screams faded as if your captor was running away. It was only when your world faded into silence again that you started your screaming back up, continued banging on the trunk. No matter what chaos was happening outside, you needed to get out.

It wasn’t until much later, when your voice was hoarse and your hands shaking from uselessly hitting at the roof of the trunk that you heard someone walking around outside again. With what little voice you had left you shrieked at the top of your lungs, kicking out with your feet.

You heard the sound of the car door opening, and the trunk popped, revealing the night sky to you. Though you hadn’t had any water since you were kidnapped hours ago, and you were probably already dehydrated from all the screaming and crying you’d been doing, you still felt new tears of relief fall down your face.

Heavy footsteps started heading toward you, however, made your heart sink as you realized that it might have been your captor coming back to you. You shot up, trying to slide out of the trunk despite the ropes holding your limbs. 

The footsteps moved closer, and a giant man you didn’t recognize was suddenly in your line of sight. Not your captor, a savior. What strength you had left completely left your body as the man walked closer.

“Thank you!” You cried, falling against his chest as he stood in front of you. You sobbed into his shirt, beyond grateful to him for getting you out of the trunk. You kept sobbing thank you’s into his chest, blabbering as fast as you could.

Thomas held out his arms awkwardly, looking down at you as you cried into his shirt. He had just gone for this car since it was the only one to pass through town in a while, he didn’t really think anything of it until he heard the trunk screaming.

All this gratitude, he wasn’t used to it. And it was completely unfounded, he was planning on eating anything that turned out to be in the trunk. On the other hand…

“Thank you thank you!” You looked up at him, eyes red and puffy from crying. “Please untie me, please!”

His hands moved automatically, reaching behind your back to work on the ropes. Once you were free your arms wrapped around him as you continued to cry, trapping him in a big bear hug.

“Thank you!” 

Thomas kind of liked the role of savior you had given him.


End file.
